


Catharsis

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds relief with Hermione's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This angsty little drabble was originally submitted to the LJ HP-HumpDrabbles community.

"Fuck me, Granger," Draco whispered. "Give it to me." He arched his back, thrusting his arse higher into the air.

"I'm here for you, Draco. I know you want it."

His lover knelt behind him. She was right; he wanted this. He  _needed_  this. He slowly pushed back against her. Her hands on his hips guided him, helping her strap-on slide into his back passage.

Draco moaned. His own dick was throbbing. Hermione reached around, stroking his thickness as she fucked him hard, filling him.

He wept with relief as he came. Once again, she'd taken the painful emptiness away.


End file.
